fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ken Wistop
Summary Ken Wistop is one of the characters from Everybody Wants to Rule the World's 3rd timeline. Originally shy and introverted, he saw his summoning to a new world as his chance for a fresh start. While a truly friendly person, the more bold aspect of his personality is actually a facade which he tries to fool himself with as much as others. He's secretly waiting for his opportunity to shine against one of the Destroyers. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Ken Wistop Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World (Third timeline) Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Android Likes: Mia, Sombra, Silas Hobbies: Travel Values: Beauty, Friendship Martial Status: Single Status: ??? Affiliation: Mia, Sombra, Silas Previous Affiliation: None Combat Statistics Tier: 8-A, High 7-A with Self-Destruction | At least 7-B, 6-A with Self-Destruction | High 6-A, 4-B with Self-Destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cyborgization, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Equipped with firearms and missiles, Longevity, Flight, Technology Manipulation, Energy Projection, Hacking, Data Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Homing Attack, Telekinesis, Biological Healing (Able to cure cancer, broken bones, paralysis, burning, intoxication and poisoning on any living creature), Self-Destruction, Adaptation, Resistance to Disease Manipulation and Biological Manipulation | All previous, Masterful in Panzer Kunst (Which can also ignore durability in certain ways), Precognition, Expert Marksman, Plasma Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Electromagnetism Manipulation, Can nullify opposing attacks with his own, Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Shapeshifting (Is able to limitlessly manipulate atoms in his body), Sound Manipulation, Nanotechnology Manipulation | All previous, Can copy other forms of technology with a touch, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Immunity to Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation (Like Mega Man, Ken lacks the organs and soul of an organic being, and can't be manipulated through conventional mind manipulation techniques) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level, Large Mountain level+ with Self-Destruction (Has the powers of Hiro Shishigami) | At least City level (At least as strong as Imaginos 2.0 Alita), Continent level with Self-Destruction (His energy output by this point would produce an explosion of this level) | Multi-Continent level+, (At least as strong as Mega Man), Solar System level with Self-Destruction (His energy output by this point would produce an explosion of this level) Speed: High Hypersonic (At least as fast as Sombra) | Massively Hypersonic+ (At least as fast as David Beckum) | Massively FTL+ (Intercepted an attack from David) Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | At least City Class | Multi-Continent Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level | At least City level | Multi-Continent level+ Stamina: High | Limitless Range: Standard melee range, several kilometers with projectiles, higher with Technological Manipulation (Able to shoot people through cell phone screens, TV monitors, etc, and control several airplanes mid flight) | Same, Interplanetary with technological manipulation | Same as before Standard Equipment: Various built-in weapons and devices | Same | Same, but now includes Mega Buster, Rush, E-Tanks (containers he can drink to restore himself to full vitality, repairing all damage) Intelligence: High, capable of gaining and analyzing information quickly through his robotic brain. Innate knowledge of plasma physics and electromagnetic forces. Skilled user of the Panzer Kunst martial art. Weaknesses: Requires water as a fuel source and shuts down after extended use of power without it. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Has all the abilities of Hiro Shishigami for the first powerset, Alita (Imaginos 2.0) for the second powerset, and Mega Man (Archie) for the third. Key: First powerset | Second Powerset | Third Powerset Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:VSRPverse Category:Cyborgs Category:Androids Category:Flight Users Category:Technology Users Category:Energy Users Category:Hackers Category:Information Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Precognition Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sound Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4